Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a smart phone holder. More particularly, the present invention relates to the smart phone holder which is movable from a front side to a rear side by a linkage operation.
Description of Related Art
A supply ratio of a smart phone having function of wireless internet access has become sharply higher than ever. This smart phone lets a driver conveniently utilize audio, video, and navigation functions using the internet through the smart phone.
Recently, as a display of the smart phone has become larger and visibility is improved, utilization of the navigation and the internet is increased. Thus, the number of drivers who utilize the smart phone while driving has increased. In addition, the number of users who use a smart phone holder for supporting the smart phone has also increased.
The smart phone holder is installed in order to utilize or make a call without difficulty. A conventional smart phone holder is attached to a panel such as a dashboard by applying glue or is attached to a front glass by using a suction plate.
Among them, if the smart phone holder is attached by the glue, it may be separated easily and when the user removes the smart phone holder from the vehicle, ingredients of the glue are left on the panel of the vehicle, which spoils the aesthetics of the vehicle. Further, while the remaining glue is removed, the panel of the vehicle may be damaged.
Meanwhile, if the smart phone holder is attached to the front glass by using the suction plate, as a suction force at the suction plate is decreased, the smart phone holder is easily dropped from the front glass by a vibration or an impact on the vehicle. In addition, light which penetrates the front glass is reflected by the smart phone, thus the visibility may deteriorate.
So as to fix the problem of deteriorated visibility, the smart phone holder may be installed inside a cluster. However, when the smart phone is installed inside of the cluster, the driver may put hands through a steering wheel in order to hold or operate the smart phone holder while driving. Therefore, this behavior may threaten safety of the driver.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.